


last night

by distractionpie



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: (mild), Alternate Canon, Canon Era, First Time Blow Jobs, Foxholes, Internalized Homophobia, Just Dudes Being Dudes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Julian can't sleep. Babe's assistance might be unorthodox but in the darkness of the night... well, nobody needs to know.





	last night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt fill but I'm archiving it separately from my main tumblr prompt collection on account of it's length.

Babe knows he should be asleep.

His eyes are screwed shut and it’s quiet for once and seems like it might stay that way - the snow started falling thick and fast earlier and Babe reckons the krauts are just as interested as they are in staying under cover. It’s the perfect opportunity to get some real rest after way too long on the line.

Still, it’s hard to settle when Julian’s goddamn teeth won’t stop chattering. They’re huddled close in their foxhole and their tarp is tucked down as securely as they can get it, Lip had come by earlier and helped them out with that, but it’s still not enough to keep the cold out.

“C’mon Julian,” Babe says. “You’ve gotta try and get some shut eye.”

Julian sighs, shoulder pressing up against Babe’s. “I am tryin’ Babe,” he protests, “But I just can’t get my head right for it.”

Babe sighs, opening his eyes. “Well, what do ya usually do when you can’t sleep?”

There’s a pause. “I dunno, clean my rifle?”

“What about back home?”

“I guess I’d just try and relieve some tension,” Julian mutters, “Work things out.”

For a moment Babe’s weary brain doesn’t get it, but then… Oh. “Well if you were doing that all the time, I guess that explains the whole virgin thing,” Babe teases. “Can’t stay out with a girl if you’re in a hurry to go to bed early and spend a little time with your hand.”

Julian kicks him. “It’s not like I never wanted to,” he says, a hint of a whine creeping into his voice. “I just never really had the chance back home, then I figured it would happen in the army but…”

“Yeah, I doubt you’ll be getting a pass to Paris anytime soon,” Babe grouses. He’d heard stories from other guys about carousing on leave, but he’d never got the chance to experience much of that and Julian has had even less.

Julian doesn’t say anything to that, and at Babe puts it down to him really trying to get some sleep, but a few minutes later his teeth are chattering worse than ever – the sort of chattering that comes not just from the cold but from being tense and Babe sighs.

“I don’t mind if you…” he says, with an illustrative hand gesture, trying to keep his voice casual. It doesn’t have to mean anything, not out here when they’re so far from anything normal. Then, without really meaning to he adds, “I could help you if you want…”

Julian turns his head sharply to stare at Babe, and Babe doesn’t blame him. He can’t say what’s come over him other than that he desperately wants Julian to relax and go to sleep and even though he knows it’s probably a weird thing to suggest tucked away in the near darkness like this, things would never normally be permissible stop seeming so shocking.

Julian is still staring though.

“Aw, don’t make that face Jules, I’m not calling you queer or anything… it’s just helping a buddy out, right?” he says, even though he’s damn sure that this ain’t going on in foxholes up and down the line. He barely even knows himself what he meant by saying a thing like that, but after a few more seconds without answer, Babe shrugs and shuts his eyes. He’ll tell Julian he was kidding in the morning, that it’s just one those things guys say, and it’s no queerer than George Luz playing grab fanny or the way Captain Winters and Nixon have the same manner of speaking to each other as half the married folks Babe knows. He can’t say it now, but it’ll be different in the daylight.

“I mean if you… if it’s just buddies,” Julian says, startling Babe a bit in the silence. When Babe looks over at him Julian looks worried, like maybe he hasn’t yet realised that what happened in here was outside of all the normal rules.

He’d learn soon enough. Babe pulls off one of his gloves, turning until he’s kneeling opposite Julian, and then leans over and opens up Julian’s ODs for him.

“Okay. Just… think about some girl back home you liked,” he suggests, “Or an actress, or something you saw in a dirty magazine.”

Julian nods, and Babe can see his throat bob as he swallows.

Julian’s cock is flaccid and as pale as the rest of him when Babe eases it out into the open, but Babe isn’t gonna judge him for that when Babe’s no Rita Hayworth and they’re both just a few degrees above freezing.

He takes it in hand, the grip a strange feeling reversal of the one he’d use on himself. He’s kind of expecting it to be weirder, touching another man like this, but it’s just a dick, a little shorter and thicker than his own but not causing the fires of hell to start burning up around him or anything like that.

He tries not to look at Julian as he strokes him, but it isn’t like there are a lot of other things he can focus his gaze on. He counts instead, thirty seconds and then sixty, then up into the hundreds, but as he’s reaching the three-minute mark Babe can tell that although Julian has firmed up a little in his hand this isn’t getting him anywhere - it’s too cold and Babe can’t keep on rhythm at this weird backward angle.

But Julian does need to sleep, and so far Babe is pretty sure he’s made that harder not easier but he’s determined to see his offer through. He remembers his own early fumbling experiences, how a pretty girl having a hand on his dick was exciting enough to make up for the fact they didn’t really know what to do with it, but he’s not a pretty girl and they’re in a freezing hole in the ground not the back of a car at a make-out point. He also remembers the first time a girl did something better than anything he could have done himself, and shit, if the only action Julian has ever got was from his own hand then maybe Babe giving him a hand might not be much use but showing him something new sure could be. Babe’s never really thought about sucking cock before, but he’s been on the receiving end enough to know how it works and he knows how to use his mouth on a girl, so how hard can it be? It makes perfect sense to push Julian’s knees apart a little and say, “Hey, Jules. I’m gonna show you something, okay? Just trust me.”

“Babe?” Julian’s voice comes out reedy and a little shaky, but Babe isn’t really paying attention as he braces his hands on Julian’s thighs and leans forward.

For a moment he hesitates, thinking about this is a whole different ballgame from actually being on his knees with Julian’s dick waiting in front of his face, but then he takes a deep breath, reminding himself that it’s downright cruel to leave Julian hanging out in the cold like this, and then wraps his mouth around Julian’s cock.

Julian makes a weird noise, and Babe hears the slap of skin on skin as Julian whips a hand up to cover his mouth but he’s too distracted to pay much mind to anything outside of what he’s doing between Julian’s thighs.

It feels incredibly weird.

Julian’s not unusually big, but Babe only manages to get him halfway in his mouth before he starts to choke and has to back off. There’s gotta be some trick to it, that lets broads get it in proper, but this ain’t the time for Babe to be trying to figure that out and anyway, Julian ain’t got nothing better to compare it to. For a few seconds he just holds steady, trying to get used to the feel of it - not that Julian’s complaining. It might not be much of a suckjob, but if nothing else Babe figures his mouth is warmer than anywhere Julian’s been in a while.

Babe’s not doing much, so perhaps it is just being out of the cold, but he can feel Julian’s dick growing and finally getting hard between his lips. He hums encouragingly, this is more like what he was hoping for, and reaches up to wrap one hand around the shaft because Julian’s already pressing his mouth wide and he knows he ain’t prepared to take much more than he already is. He feels Julian’s hand slip into his hair and tenses up a bit, but Julian doesn’t pull at it or try and push more himself into Babe’s mouth like Babe had done that first time before his girl had threatened to stop if he didn’t keep his hands to himself, just sort of rests it there, letting the strands slip between his fingers as Babe slowly starts bobbing his head and trying to figure out what he’s doing.

When he tries to go fast with his mouth it’s hard to control what he’s doing and Julian can’t seem to help jerking a little every time Babe’s tongue brushes over him and twice he nearly gags, but it doesn’t take him long to figure out that as long as he keeps going fast with his hand and stroking in circles with his tongue Julian doesn’t seem to care that Babe’s barely managing to keep more than the tip in his mouth.

He isn’t expecting to enjoy it much, always figured even queer fellas must only do it in order to get the other guy to return the favour, but when he looks up and sees Julian looking down at him with unabashed awe, his eyes wide and his lower lip caught between his teeth, he feels his own cock stir for the first time since they drove into this godforsaken forest. Julian’s a pretty decent looking guy, if you like dark hair and darker eyes, brown spilling into almost liquid black, and Babe feels kind of good about putting that wide eyed and slightly wild look on his face.

This ain’t about him though, and he doesn’t need to be going and getting distracted by any weird feelings, so he shuts his eyes and pushes the thoughts away. He tries to think about the sort of stuff that a girl might do to make it good, but everything that springs to mind seems so complicated and he’s having a hard enough time trying to stroke Julian’s dick and suck it without smacking himself in the mouth to start trying to keep track of a third thing.

Julian lets out a groan and Babe pulls off to shush him, a clinging strand of saliva still joining his lips with Julian’s cock.

“S-sorry Babe,” he stammers, dragging one hand out of Babe’s hair. “I just…” he brings his hand back up over his mouth and Babe nods, turning his attention back to Julian’s dick.

He can see the way Julian is leaking at the tip, and he swipes the tip of his tongue through it curiously. The taste ain’t nothing to write home about, but it’s not bad either, and the noise Julian makes –even muffled by his hand– gives Babe a real thrill, and that’s gotta be because Babe has just always liked knowing he’s doing well at stuff, even if it is stuff that he shouldn’t care about, like sucking cock for a buddy.

Julian doesn’t last long after that, inexperience showing as he rolls his hips and finally slips up and tugs at Babe’s hair a bit as he comes.

Babe tries to swallow, but it’s more than he was expecting and he chokes a little and ends up wiping the overspill from his mouth with the back of his hand as he sits up on his heels and relaxes his jaw, shifting it from side to side to shake off the ache that was beginning to form.

After a few seconds he leans over and tucks Julian back into his pants since Julian doesn’t seem to be in any state to take care of that for himself, and Julian blinks over at him, dazed.

“Should I- uh…” Julian shoots a frankly terrified glance in the direction of Babe’s crotch. He’s hard he realises, had been too focused on getting Julian off to pay attention to the extent the thoughts of sex and the sounds and feelings of Julian’s reactions were affecting him, but now...

Well, Babe can’t help but laugh at a little at Julian’s expression. “Don’t worry about it,” he says as he slides his hand into his ODs. This was about helping Julian unwind, he doesn’t want to freak Julian out. Anyway, Julian’s teeth might have stopped chattering for now but Babe doesn’t want them anywhere near his dick if they start back up again.

He’s quick and careless with his strokes, not interested in pleasure or dragging it out, just getting off so that he can go to sleep. He should be shutting his eyes and thinking about some girl, same as he’d told Julian to do, but Julian is still watching him, still a little flushed and breathless from Babe’s ministrations and Babe can’t make what he’s doing now separate from that. Even though he’s fucking his own hand the way Julian watches makes it feel like they’re still connected, still fooling around, and as Babe spills into his own cupped hand, trying not to make a mess of his ODs, it’s Julian’s name he’s biting his lip to keep from calling out.

He’s always been lazy after coming and this time is no different. He wipes his hand against the dirt wall, it’s hardly civilised but a little more mess isn’t going to make any difference with the smell of sex fresh in the air. They’ll have to uncover their foxhole and let some cold air in to clear it in the morning but for now the musk blanketing them makes the hole feel warmer. He shifts back into his old spot, the ground cold now from having been exposed to the air for so long, but the orgasm has made him sleepy, so he just tucks the blanket around them both and leans closer into Julian’s warmth.

He can hear Julian’s breathing finally deepen and even out, and Babe shuts his eyes and listens to Julian’s soft snores like they’re a lullaby.


End file.
